


Golden Hour

by kybrkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a Sub, Blindfolds, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Panties as gag!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reylo Smutember, Shameless Smut, Submissive Ben Solo, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, facesitting yes, light degradation, reylo au, smutember, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybrkylo/pseuds/kybrkylo
Summary: Reylo Smutember 2020 // Day 2: ForeplayRey really loved the way the golden rays of the sunrise shined on her lover. She loves it way too much that she can't help but unravel at the sight of a slightly naked Ben Solo under the sun. She wants to be the one to please him today instead of the other way around and Rey knows exactly what Ben deserves. Oh how Rey loved golden hours.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this story off, this is loosely based off of Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves! Hello wonderful people! This is my first time writing smut and I'm so glad it's for the Reylo Smutember 2020! Enjoy you horny shits ;)

The sunrise in New York was always beautiful. Luckily for Rey, her boyfriend, Ben, and she lived in a nice condo in the city, where there were huge windows replacing the walls. Even though they were surrounded by other ridiculously tall skyscrapers, the sun still manages to share its light in the mornings and evenings. This morning was no different. Today, Rey woke up before Ben did and it gave her the chance to admire her striking lover. Golden rays beamed down onto him making his skin glow as if he just came back from the beaches of Cancun. Rey placed her hand on his soft chest before using her fingers to trace different shapes into his pecs. Her slender fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they started dragging down lower and lower until they hit the elastic band of Ben’s boxers. Rey lightly touched Ben’s visible v-line and watched him slightly twitch. As much as she wanted to let Ben wake up and fuck her senseless, she also wanted her lover to relax and enjoy his day off. And not to mention she was more in a giving mood than a receiving one. 

Rey grabbed ahold of Ben’s beautiful hands and played with his fingers. Who knew she had a hand kink? She put down all but the pointer finger, licking a stripe on it as if it was a Dum-Dum. This caused Ben to stir even more. Rey continued to lick his finger before closing in on it entirely, She began to suck on it, her tongue swirling around the tip of his finger, just like how she does it on his cock. 

“Mmhm, babe what are you doing?” Ben wasn’t fully awake yet based on his groggy morning voice that makes Rey’s panties even wetter than before, but she knew he was enjoying whatever show she was putting on for him. 

Rey pulled off his fingers with a ‘pop’ and immediately Ben was up and reaching for Rey’s waist, but she was faster. Rey smacked his hands away and straddled his waist, causing Ben to fall back onto the bed. 

“Relax Ben, today is all about you. Please let me show you how much I love you. Ok? Will you be a good boy and let me show you how much you mean to me?” Her voice was smooth and sultry, causing Ben to be at a loss of words. He nodded and started to loosen up. Ben trusted Rey, he knew she wouldn’t do anything that neither of them wouldn’t enjoy. He focused back on what his girlfriend was doing, which was touching every inch of his skin but his aching cock. Now, this he had a problem with. 

“Rey, please touch me. I need to be touched. Fuck, please Rey touch me or I’ll do it myself.” He growled at her. Rey stilled herself, arms suddenly crossed seeing and feeling him thrust his hips to try to make any sort of contact that will give him the sensual friction he needed. Seeing that Ben still hasn’t noticed that she stopped, she grabbed his face, forcing his eyes to meet her dark ones. Ben suddenly froze up. Rey brought her face closer to his. He could feel the warmth radiating off her face and onto his. She leaned in closer, almost as if she was going in for a kiss, but instead her lips dart to his earlobe and she began to graze at it. 

“You know, I like it better when you were quiet. Talk out of turn again and I’ll have to shut you up myself.” Ben almost didn’t believe that  _ this  _ was his girlfriend talking. He was afraid to reply. She went back to her previous position and smiled down at her flustered boy. Rey’s hand reached behind her and rubbed across Ben’s big thighs. She moaned every time her hand neared his throbbing dick and he would jerk up. Her touch felt like a summer evening against his cold winter body. Rey scooted herself down his body until she was sat on top of his right thigh. 

Ben’s breath hitched. “What are you doing? You missed my dick completely! Are you not going to ride me?” The poor man was exasperated at the expense of his girlfriend’s teasing.

“What did I just say, Ben?” Rey was suddenly off of Ben and standing next to him now. She began to pull her panties down (very slowly, too slow for Ben’s liking) until she had them dangling from her pointer finger. “Hmm, you’re pretty talkative today...and these would just be such a waste laying on the floor.” Rey pretended to be thinking and then she leaned down just a bit. Ben’s eyes widened when the wet panties neared his face. He was frozen still when she began to drag it over his face, only catching a quick whiff of her scent. “At least you’re not moving and I don’t have to tie you up.” He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly silenced by the taste of cotton and  _ Rey _ . As Ben moved his mouth and jaw around trying to get comfortable, his tongue was only met with more and more of her delectable taste. He didn’t know how Rey saw this as a “punishment” because he absolutely sees this as a reward. Getting to taste her whiles she’s taming his cock. Well, at least that’s what he thinks she’s going to do. Ben then felt a weight on him and once again, Rey is straddling him. He could feel her warm slick all over his hairy thigh. This must be a fever dream. 

She moaned loud enough for it to embed itself in Ben’s brain. “God baby, this feels so good. Your thigh feels so big against my wet pussy. Don’t I look pretty riding your thigh, Ben?” All Rey received back were muffled words. She grinded herself down harder making Ben thrash around at the contact. 

Getting the exact reaction she wanted from him, Rey began to rock even faster against him. “Where are your manners, Ben? You know you’re not supposed to talk with your mouth full.” She tsked at him. There was even more sunlight shining from the window, making the wet trail coming from Rey look like glitter glue with the way they shine. Ben was full of bliss, eyes rolling to the back of his head, causing his lids to flutter shut. His other half seemed to notice this too. Once his eyes were open he was face to face with thin arms outreached with a scarf. Ben began to violently shake his head ‘no’. Already having one of his greatest attributes taken away, he couldn’t bear the idea of not seeing his girlfriend do sinful things to him. If only he knew that the clothes at the foot of the bed would be used against him, Ben wouldn’t listen to Rey and cleaned up. 

Rey mockingly pouted at him, showing no signs of sympathy for the obvious pain she’s caused him. “Aw did someone want to watch me ride them?” Ben nodded vigorously. As Rey inched closer, Ben’s vision gets darker and darker. “Too bad. Only good boys get what they want. Only good boys get to watch me use their thigh to make myself cum. But you’ve been bad Ben, you don’t deserve it. Head up.” The 6’4 man whimpered once hearing the degrading words, but still lifted his head up so that Rey could tie the scarf (that he got her last Christmas) around his head, his sense of sight now disabled. His ears now perked up to any sound he heard, frightened of Rey’s next move. She sure was full of surprises this morning. Ben felt the bed dipped next to his head and suddenly a crushing weight was atop his face. The now saliva-covered panties were removed from his sore mouth and replaced with something even better. _ Rey herself.  _

“Put that loud mouth of yours to use baby. Make me cum with just your tongue, can you do that?” Rey didn’t even let him answer, she knows he will, but that’s not her plan right now. She has one hand on the headboard and the other hand tangled in Ben’s soft brown hair, using it as a rein to make sure he keeps his tongue in her. Once in awhile, she’ll move up just so that the tip of his nose would hit her clit perfectly. Rey felt herself at the very edge, instead of continuing to ride out her high, she opted for getting off, to continue her orgasm elsewhere. She sat next to Ben for a minute, admiring him. He was a panting mess, body red and shaking. His face was glistering with her juices, mouth swollen and slightly ajar. She leaned over kissed him hard, his tongue darting out just to feel every inch of her sinful mouth. 

Ben mouthed empty words against her cheek before she pulled back to once again stare at him. “What do you want Ben?” Large lust-covered eyes bored into hers. She looked at him unimpressed. 

“I want to cum. I  _ need _ to cum, Rey” She hummed and looked at the now very large wet patch on his boxers. The area that was once a light grey color was now darkened with pre-cum. Her pointer finger reached out to trace lightly against the silhouette of his hard cock. She gave his length a few light taps and felt it flutter at her touches. 

Rey pulled down his sweaty briefs and watched his cock spring up, now free from the cotton cages. “You’re a mess Ben, are you sure you haven’t already come yet..” Ben shook his head but stayed quiet. Her heart pounded at the sight of her man being so  _ good _ and  _ obedient _ just for her. 

She smiled at the beautiful sight. Rey went to brush Ben’s hair out of his face, knowing he was probably itchy. “Okay baby, just one more thing alright. Then you can let go.” 

“I can do that, I’ll be good for you, Rey.” 

“Good boy.” Rey reached behind Ben’s head to untie the scarf. He needed his eyes for this next part. Once the cloth had fallen and revealed the hazel eye she loves so much, the lust came back and filled her whole body. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” 

The smile on her face went from one ear to the other, resembling a ‘U’ shape. 

“Hello, my love. Come here please.” Rey got up and walked in front of the mirror, Ben following not too far behind her. He was a little soft now, but she didn’t mind, he was only going to get hard again when he realizes what she’s about to ask him to do. 

Rey knew Ben always hated the idea of looking at himself in the mirror for longer than a quick glance. Always thought his ears and nose were freakishly large. “I’m repulsive-looking!” Ben would always say to her. Usually, she'd rolled her eyes and tell him he's being dramatic. But not today, today she was going to show him how beautiful he actually was. How much she loved every single part of his body. 

“Sit here please.” Ben looked at the spot where Rey was standing and brought his head back up to look between her and the big mirror that they kept in the corner of their bedroom.

“Um, facing away from the mirror…” 

Rey giggled before dragging him down to sit. “No, silly. Look at the mirror, focus on me okay?” She kneeled behind him and draped one of her arms over his shoulder, with her palm splayed across his chest. The elbow of her other arm was perched on top of his shoulder, this hand was used to clear his hair away from his ear. Once free of hair, she began to nibble lightly at his lobes. Ben didn’t react until she began to suck and pull at them. His breathing finally coming to a standstill. Rey halted her movements and got up, Ben’s turned his head, his curious eyes followed her around. She walked to the front of where he was sitting, getting down and sitting with her back pressed against him. They both stare at each other in the mirror, each person taking in the other’s appearance. 

“I want you to touch me, Ben, while I’m touching you. I want to see us come together…  _ please _ ?” The once dominating Rey was now timid. Her plead was almost a whisper. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He leaned down a bit to kiss the crown of her head. Anything for his girl. 

Rey shifted around until she found a way to comfortably grasp Ben’s cock without putting a strain on her back and arm. Meanwhile, Ben’s hand snaked down until his finger met with Rey’s already wet folds. His dick was already being jerked at a nice speed, but just as he slipped one of his slender fingers inside her, he felt her squeeze him and started going faster. “ _ Two can play at this game.”  _ He thought. Ben inserted another finger and started to pump faster. Rey began to jostle around from the pleasure, letting breathy moans and ‘ohs’ every once in a while.

“Oh, Ben you look so good with your fingers inside me. So go- yea-good.” Her eyes were fixed on his through the mirror. Watching his every move. Ben puts in a third finger. He’s watching her too, he loves the sight of her milking out his seed little by little. Both of their hands were dripping wet with the other person’s emission. Ben brought the hand that was steadying him off of the floor and brought it to Rey’s chest, playing around with her breasts and kneading them. He then slid them down across her tummy and down to her clit, slowly rubbing circles into it. He smirked when she began to buckle her hips, an all too familiar sign that she’s close. Even with everything going on with her own body, not once has Rey let Ben out of her hand. She was still jerking him off at a fast speed. Shit, he was close too. 

“Rey, fuck. You’re so pretty like this. So hot with my fingers deep inside you tight, wet pussy.” His words were like melodies in her ear. Every word Ben said was deep and husky. She loved the idea that these words were only spoken to her and only her. 

“Ben faster.” She was close, close to receiving one of the best orgasms in her life. Also not wanting to cum out of sync, Rey too began to move her hand faster. They both notice Rey began to tremble, her toes curling and thighs beginning to flutter shut. Due to this sight, Ben too began to arc up into Rey’s hand, craving more friction and because he’s really  _ really _ close. 

“I’m cumming, holy fuck I’m cumming Ben- oh my GOD. BEN” Rey screamed out Ben’s name, causing a chain reaction and Ben came too.

“Rey, baby yes cum, cum all over my fingers.” Ben shoots out more ropes of cum when he sees Rey squirt all over his hand, the rug, and the mirror. He looks into the mirror, their faces distorted from Rey’s juices running down the glass. Rey still had her hand around him, lightly stroking the shaft and using her thumb to spread the leftover cum all around his head, he twitched every time the pad of her finger came in contact with his slit. They both were now heavily breathing, trying to catch their breaths. Ben finally slid his fingers out of her, a string still connecting his digits with one of the prettiest parts of her. 

“How was that?” Rey asked while beaming up at him. He smiled and brought his fingers to mouth, making sure her eyes were on him before he enclosed them in his mouth and sucked his three messy fingers clean. 

“Does that answer your question?” 

Ben was suddenly brought down for a deep and passionate kiss.

“It sure does. Please fuck me now?” 

“Who am I to say ‘no’ to my pretty princess? Go get on the bed for me.” 

Rey squealed and jumped atop the bed. She made a mental note to order a new bed after this because they were surely going to break this one. 


End file.
